Percy jackson: The god of time and heroes
by sheogorath2
Summary: percy jackson is about to propose to Annabeth, but he needs to prove himself to Athena first, what happens when he returns?
1. prologue

**A/N: Right then first off, I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did)**

**Secondly, this is my first fanfic so advice, tips and feedback would be incredibly welcome, now that that's all out of the way let's get on with the story :D.**

**Prologue**

**(Percy POV)**

it was another normal day at camp half-blood 5 years after the end of the giant war in Greece, after the war ended relations between CHB and camp Jupiter became much smoother, me and Annabeth were chosen as diplomats for camp half-blood(now I know what you're thinking, why me? It's because I've been to the roman camp and know them better than any of the other Greek demigods), while Reyna and Jason where chosen for camp Jupiter(not much surprise there), it made things so much easier seeing as me and Jason became good friends during the giant war.

But back to the present I was currently sitting by the lake discussing some personal stuff with one of my best friends, Grover underwood, Lord of the wild.

"So what do you think….?" I asked him

Grover just turned around and gave me a look as if to say are you stupid? Of course I think it's a good idea, what he actually said was "you realize if you propose her mother will murder you right?"

And who am I thinking of proposing to? Only Annabeth chase daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom, she also happens to be my girlfriend and hopefully soon to be wife. The problem? I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, god of the sea and one of the big three. My dad and Athena aren't exactly the best of friends, in fact they seem to hate each other, because of this rivalry Athena doesn't like me and thinks I am unworthy to even be near her daughter much less date her.

"Yeah bro I know that, that's why I was thinking of getting Athena's approval first"

HAHAHAHAHAHA, the look on Grover's face when I said that was priceless; man I wish I had a camera. But to be honest it was a pretty crazy idea.

"Percy, you know if you even mention marriage and Annabeth in the same conversation to Athena she will vaporise you on the spot?"

"I know, I don't know how to ask her permission, maybe, just maybe she'll get me to prove myself somehow"

A vague hope I know, but the only one I have, Grover's reply surprised me though.

"Yeah, Perc she might, I know in the old days Athena loved to test demigods if they wanted something from her."

Suddenly the day seemed to get a lot brighter, it seemed as if there was finally hope for me and Annabeth, I decided I would head to Olympus in the morning. At that point the conch horn sounded signalling that it was dinner time.

During dinner I couldn't stop thinking about what tomorrow morning would bring, every now and then I would glance over at the Athena table and think to myself, "it's all for her, it's all for her, it's all for her". When all the campers had finished eating we piled out of the mess hall and headed to the amphitheatre for the bonfire and sing along. I sat alongside Annabeth and slid my hand into hers. Afterwards before we went to bed I pulled Annabeth to one side.

**Annabeth POV**

I wasn't sure, but Percy seemed troubled, during dinner he kept on glancing over at me with a thoughtful look on his face, and believe me, that's saying something, considering its Percy, then after the bonfire he pulled me to one side.

"Percy, what's wrong? You seemed troubled at dinner"

When I said that he seemed to relax a bit, but his reply confused me.

"Annabeth…..I….need to leave camp for a bit, I may or may not be able to contact you during my time away, and I also might not come back, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

**A/N well there we go, tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not (although I probably will continue anyway)**


	2. A night spent together

**A/N: Right then first off, I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did) ****Also thanks to the guys who reviewed so far, you really encouraged me to continue writing it (I was going to anyway) but your encouragement was really helpful.**

**Chapter 2**

During dinner I couldn't stop thinking about what tomorrow morning would bring, every now and then I would glance over at the Athena table and think to myself, "it's all for her, it's all for her, it's all for her". When all the campers had finished eating we piled out of the mess hall and headed to the amphitheatre for the bonfire and sing along. I sat alongside Annabeth and slid my hand into hers. Afterwards before we went to bed I pulled Annabeth to one side.

**Annabeth POV**

I wasn't sure, but Percy seemed troubled, during dinner he kept on glancing over at me with a thoughtful look on his face, and believe me, that's saying something, considering its Percy, then after the bonfire he pulled me to one side.

"Percy, what's wrong? You seemed troubled at dinner" I said worriedly.

When I said that he seemed to relax a bit, but his reply confused me.

"Annabeth…..I….need to leave camp for a bit, I may or may not be able to contact you during my time away, and I also might not come back, I don't know how long I'll be gone." He said with a sad/mysterious way. I was shocked, I, a daughter of the wisdom goddess, was speechless, I didn't know what Percy was saying, it sounded like he might be breaking up, but I don't know, I just don't know.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" he asked, it seemed it was his turn to sound worried

His tone and words snapped me out of my thoughts. "Percy…" I tried to keep my voice controlled, I only managed barely. "Are you saying… we need to…..break up?" By the end of this sentence I was practically in tears, the only thing that stopped me was a kiss? A deep passionate kiss.

"no that's not what I'm saying at all, I'm just telling my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend that I'm gonna be absent for a few days maybe even months, and that I may not be able to contact her." You have no idea how relieved and at the same time sad to hear that.

"So when do you leave then?" I asked.

"I have to go tomorrow morning" darn it I though, that doesn't give us much time.

"well then, first off how about we spend time together tonight before you leave, and in the morning I'll accompany you to your first destination. How does that sound seaweed brain?" gods I hope he says yes.

"That sounds perfect wise girl, shall we get permission from Chiron to break curfew tonight?" Percy asked happily.

With that we headed up to the big house where we got permission from Chiron to stay up tonight to spend time together. He was reluctant at first but when we explained the circumstances he agreed readily and notified the harpies that we had permission.

**Percy POV**

When I told Annabeth I had to leave for a bit she seemed confused and worried, so I did what any concerned boyfriend would do, I asked her what was wrong. What she said shocked me. "Percy…" Annabeth seemed to be finding it really hard to keep calm. Are you saying… we need to…..break up?" by this point she was on the verge of tears, I was shocked that she would even think such a thing, so I kissed her, and told her what I really meant. When she understood she got a thoughtful look on her face and eventually suggested we ask Chiron if we could break curfew tonight, and that she accompany me to my first destination in the morning. I readily agreed for two main reasons,

One: (and most important), I love Annabeth more than anything else in the world.

Two: she'll kill me if I hadn't of agreed.

So here we are now at 3'ish in the morning sitting on the beach where they hold the fireworks, so far we had walked around camp, and had a late night snack. Long story short we here where we sat down and enjoyed each-others company.

Annabeth eventually lay her head down on my shoulders, I put my around her and pulled her closer to me, 5 minutes later she was fast asleep with her head on my shoulder, as I watched her sleep I thought about all we had been through together, Zeus's lightning bolt, the sea of monsters, holding up the sky(as this event crossed my mind I noticed Annabeths grey hair from that time had falling across her face, I had a matching grey one due to also have taken the weight of the sky), the events in the labyrinth (this was when I started realizing I loved Annabeth chase), and the battle against Cronos.

Man it seemed like yesterday that I had had my memories taken and put in camp Jupiter, and now I have to leave again for goodness knows how long, darn it all, why is life has to be so difficult.

By this time it was probably about 4-4.30 in the morning, so I decided to get some rest. In order not to wake Annabeth up, I just lay down and went to sleep right there on the beach.

***2 hours later***

I woke up on the beach, and saw Annabeth still sleeping peacefully next to me, my first thought was…todays the day.

**A/N ooh cliff hanger, what's Athena going to do? Will percy survive(of course he will, he's…well he's percy) sorry I had to stop there it's getting late and I need some sleep.**


	3. asking permission

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****)**

**Also I apologize for the mess around with chapter 1, so to make up for that here's my longest chapter so far, enjoy and please review. And thanks to all my reviewers so far, you've really encouraged me to put as much thought and devotion into this fanfic. Anyway enough of my rambling ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I woke up on the beach, and saw Annabeth still sleeping peacefully next to me, my first thought was…todays the day.

How on earth was I going to do this? Luckily at that point Annabeth woke up and saved me from my thoughts.

"Morning seaweed brain, sleep well?" she still seemed to be a bit tired but hey it was about 6 in the morning who wouldn't be tired?

"Morning wise-girl, yeah I slept well, was my chest a comfy pillow?" I teased. At that her cheeks turned a bit red.

"How about we get some breakfast before we get ready to leave?" at that her look seemed to darken as she realized today is the day I leave for a few weeks maybe even months, I know she'll be accompanying me to my first destination(Olympus, but she doesn't know yet), but still.

"So seaweed brain, you still haven't told me your first stop and whether I'll need weapons or not? I told her I'd tell her where we were heading after we were ready to leave, which she didn't seem too happy about, but left it at that. We headed up to the mess hall hand in hand, to get an early breakfast. After breakfast I headed back to my cabin, and Annabeth went back to hers.

In my cabin I started going through my stuff mentally and deciding what I would need and what I wouldn't need, Anaklumos, definitely (besides it always comes back to me so), spare clothes, probably 1 or 2 sets, the shield watch Tyson made me during the 2nd titan war, always useful, ambrosia and nectar, essential demigod 1st aid tools. As I packed my thoughts wondered to what I was about to do, and whether it was such a good idea (I won't lie I was as scared as a pumpkin during Halloween), but then I remembered I was doing this for the love of my life my whole world, Annabeth chase. So I gathered the very little courage I had (well come on, would you want to ask a favour from a goddess who absolutely hates you, and is the goddess of battle strategy?), finished packing and headed to the Athena cabin to meet Annabeth, who of course had pack in about 5 minutes flat, while I took a good 20-30 minutes.

"So wise girl, I see you're all set and ready to go." I said. "Of course seaweed brain, I've been ready for about 20 minutes." I knew it, are all children of Athena like that?

"Now would you please tell me where on earth we're heading?" She asked me with a bit of annoyance in her voice (Annabeth hates not knowing, one of the reasons I like to make everything a surprise). "You said you'd accompany me to my first destination? Well that happens to be mount Olympus." Annabeth got a look of pure confusion on her face not understanding why I would need to go to the home of the gods, much less for a few weeks.

"Why mount Olympus? The only reason you'd go there is if you need to ask the gods something." She asked curiously. I told her, she'd find out when I came back, knowing better then to argue she stopped interrogating me, during this conversation we had been making our way to the big house to inform Chiron that we were leaving, he already knew I had to go today and that Annabeth was accompanying me part of the way, but we thought it would be polite to let him know we were leaving. After informing Chiron, who wished me a good luck, and told Annabeth to hurry back, we headed to the top of half-blood hill, where Argus was waiting with the camp bus. We sat down near the front where Annabeth, instead of asking me hundreds of questions (which is exactly what I expected), laid her head on my shoulder and said.

"You'd better hurry back seaweed brain."

"Don't worry Annabeth; I'll be back before you know it." I replied as I put my arm around her, we stayed like that for the rest of the drive to New York. Argus dropped us off near the centre of the city near the empire state building (which is where the god live by the way), we walked in silence the rest of the way, both realizing that this might be the last time we see each other, ever.

We arrived at our destination all too soon, Annabeth seemed to realize this was where we part ways, she had a sad but understanding look on her face.

"Good luck Percy, you'd better not die, if you do I'll personally come and kick you out of hades." I chuckled a bit at the thought of a daughter of Athena doing something so reckless.

"Annabeth, I will be back, I swear it." (I'm not brave enough to swear on the Styx), she seemed to perk up a bit when I said that. We said our final goodbyes, I gave her a quick kiss and headed into the lobby of the empire state building, where I asked the guy behind the counter for the 600th floor, he of course denied that there was one….that is until I pulled out riptide, then he gave the golden key card faster than a ride with the grey sisters (and believe me that's fast). I headed to the lift and slotted the key card and slotted the key card into position. As usual they were playing awful music in the elevator; thank goodness I didn't know the current band.

After what seemed like eternity the elevator dinged signalling that we had arrived on Olympus, I got out the lift and looked at my surroundings, as usual Olympus's beauty amazed me (you just never get used to it), but these days it was even more amazing cause everything I saw was designed by Annabeth after the 2nd titan war, of course I helped with all the heavy lifting, moving stuff around as necessary, removing distractions and trying to make Annabeths job as fun and as easy as possible, if she needed something moved, I moved it, if something distracted her from her plans I removed the distraction. In a way Olympus was now a testimony to mine and Annabeths love.

I headed over to Athena's palace and stood outside mustering my courage. Her palace was made of grey stone but it wasn't your average dull grey, it was a stormy grey, the grey seemed to shimmer in the light, like it was changing between different colours too fast for the eye to see.

Finally I knocked on the door. After about a minute the door opened and there standing in front of me was my girlfriend's mother, and man she did NOT look happy.

"Perseus…" she said with obvious contempt in her voice, remembering why I was there I kneeled down and bowed my head (you have no idea how hard this was for a son of the sea god, but I would do anything for Annabeth) and said.

"Lady Athena, I would like to ask your permission to propose to your daughter, Annabeth chase, and the girl I love more than anything else." Athena was obviously surprised at how respectful I was being, but that quickly changed to anger, her eyes seemed to turn an even darker grey like a very, very, very bad thunderstorm.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU DARE REQUEST SUCH A THING FROM ME?" Athena looked like angry enough to go full god on me, and that would certainly not be fun, so I did the stupidest thing I could think of…. I interrupted her.

"Lady Athena I would like your permission before I propose, and I am willing to do any task you deem necessary to gain your approval" I said trying to keep my voice even, I managed barely.

"YOU WISH TO GAIN MY APPROVAL? THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY YOU CAN GAIN IT, YOU WILL PERFORM THE 12 TASKS OF HERACLES, (for anyone who doesn't know that's his Greek name. Hercules is his roman name). ONLY BY COMPLETING THESE TASKS WILL YOU GAIN MY APPROVAL" Athena still looked angry but she seemed to calm down a bit, but then I said something even stupider.

"Do I need to clean the Augean stables again?" Athena was so close to erupting that I decided to run for my life (not that it would've helped if she really did decide to kill me) I ran straight to the lift and straight out of the lobby as fast as I could.

**Annabeth POV**

after Percy went into the lobby of the empire state building I decided to hang around for a bit before heading back to camp, after about half an hour I felt what seemed to be an incredibly angry god, _I wonder what Percy's said this time,_ I thought to myself, just then I saw Percy running out of the empire state building as if Thanatos himself was chasing him, I sighed to myself and thought "_I wonder which god he's angered this time."_

Annoyingly I couldn't ask what was wrong as Chiron had told me not to interfere once we parted ways.

**Athena POV (just for fun, probably won't do it again)**

THE NERVE OF THAT SEA SPAWN, HOW DARE HE ASK ME SUCH A THING, I WOULD'VE VAPORISED HIM ON THE SPOT IF HE HADN'T OF RUN AWAY, smart choice as well, I think I shall give him a chance to prove himself if he can complete Heracles labours he will have my permission, for now I will watch him and see.

**A/N: Well here you go my longest chapter to date, the next one will probably be a bit of a time skip but we'll see, please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. getting some help

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****) sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got distracted by my warhammer 40k collection and kinda forget to do any writing at all.**

** Philip Burke: hahaha thanks bru :D**

**Chapter 3**

**(Percy Pov)**

I had never run away from something or someone so fast in my life, I had never seen Ath….Lady Athena(thought I should try and show as much respect as possible) so angry in my life, I don't think even Arachne got her so angry, it looked like she was about to go full god on me, and believe me that's pretty angry for Lady Athena, she normally stays calm and keeps a clear head, to get her so angry that she loses control of her power…. let's just say I'm a complete idiot. At least she gave me a chance to prove myself, so there is a bright side, only problem, I have no idea how to go about doing the 12 labours of Heracles, after a while of wondering around aimlessly I found myself at the Hudson river and decided that I was going to see my father, he might have some advice for me.

So I climbed into the Hudson and followed it out to sea, as I left the shore of new York the water started clearing and got a lot less mucky, as I swam I saw hundreds upon hundreds of fish (the fish don't run away from me cause I'm a son of Poseidon so they understand that I won't hurt them).

After about an hour or two of swimming and asking fish for directions (man that was humiliating, a son of one of the big three asking a fish for directions) I arrived at the front gate of my Fathers palace, as I approached the gates the guards seem surprised to see me, then they realized who I was and quickly opened the gates for me. "Could you please tell me where my father, Lord Poseidon is?" I asked them before entering the palace grounds.

"My Prince, I believe he is currently in the throne room discussing some important matters with your brother and the queen, if you require an audience with him you may wait outside until he is finished." I wasn't happy with the formal way he addressed me and frowned a bit at the waiting bit as I needed to talk to dad as soon as possible, but it can't be helped I thought. I thanked the guard and asked him for directions to the throne room, ignoring all my protests he lead me to the doors of the throne room himself, where I waited for my father to finish his meeting.

After about 2 hours of waiting (it was torture for me cause of my ADHD), the doors opened and my half-brother, Triton and my Dads wife Amphitrite, walked/swam out, both of them scowled at me when they saw me but didn't say anything. I entered a bit unsure of myself, there sitting on his throne was my father, the god of the sea, Poseidon.

He looked tired, but he still looked better than he did during the 2nd titan war, he was wearing his usual shirt and khaki shorts, when he noticed me he immediately perked up and regained the twinkle that's usually in his eyes.

"Percy my boy, what are you doing here? Is something wrong hmm?" he asked me concern coming into his voice near the end.

"Hi dad, no nothing's wrong at all, it's just that I need some advice", I replied,

"Of course son, what is it you need to ask?" So I told him about me wanting to propose to Annabeth and asked if he would give me his permission (thought it might make it a bit more solid if I got his permission as well).

"Of course you may my permission son, I never had anything against Annabeth she's a wonderful girl, but I doubt Athena will be happy about it, even in all her wisdom she is so stupid sometimes." He said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you about dad." I told him about asking Lady Athena's (still being respectful) permission and her reply.

"Why the nerves of that Athena HOW DARE SHE TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" he roared, as I tried to calm him down, after a few minutes he settled down.

"But she has been more generous than I thought she would be, by even offering you a chance, she must not hate you as much as we think hmm. Though unfortunately I cannot help you because Athena is the one who's issued the quest, and so only she is allowed to help you, though only indirectly."Great, I thought

"I doubt she's going help me at all though." I replied.

"You're probably right, considering the reason for the quest I doubt Athena will want to help, but don't be too quick to judge, she may surprise you yet son, now I am not allowed to interfere, but seeing as you haven't started the quest yet, I can tell you that you should start with the tasks you have done before, they will help you get to the next one." He told me.

So with that I thanked my father for his advice and support and headed back up to the surface to tackle the task I wanted to do the least….cleaning the Augean stables, man I was not looking forward to this.

**A/N: well here it is another chapter, not a time skip like I said it was going to be, tell me what you think, also I need suggestions, what happens when Percy comes back to camp? He's going to be gone for about a year or two.**


	5. returning home

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****) Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a bit of a trouble deciding in which direction I want the story to go, and whilst we're on the subject a massive thanks to, the moon's song, for helping me decide.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Percy POV, about 2 years later)**

Finally, I'm almost there, it's been two years since I left camp half-blood to get Athena's permission to propose to her daughter, two years since I last saw her face, and kissed her, I wonder how she is, Annabeth, my memories with her are all that's kept me going these past two years, of course she's tried to contact me via iris messaging, but upon my request Iris has cut any iris messages to me from anyone except my dad and Athena as no one is meant to know where I am or what I'm doing, but now I'm almost done, I can see her again soon, gods I can't wait, I've finished eleven of the labours of heracles, and am about to finish the last one, bringing Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld, to Athena, it's a good thing me and Cerberus became friends thirteen years ago when me, Annabeth and Grover went to the underworld to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, and thanks to my cousin, Nico Di Angelo the son of hades, me and lord hades have been on much better terms since the second titan war so he let me take Cerberus on condition he's not harmed and returned in 2 weeks maximum. Easiest task I've done.

Currently I'm on my way to the empire state building with Cerberus trotting along behind me as a smaller version of himself, apparently he change's size if he leaves the underworld, don't know why though, but it makes it easier for me, at least I don't have to worry about how to get a massive Rottweiler up to Olympus. We had shadow traveled from Los Angeles to Las Vegas (pity Cerberus couldn't go all the way) and caught a train from there to New York, and after 29 hours of travel (I'm still amazed things went so smoothly) we arrived in New York. We Arrived at the empire state building and entered the lobby, the clerk, who had come to know me over the past two years due to all my coming and goings, handed me the key-card, I thanked him and entered the lift with Cerberus following behind me.

I didn't recognize the song that was playing and I was busy going through musicians in my head trying to identify the song that I didn't realize we had reached Olympus,

"Hello Percy, are you planning on leaving the lift, or are you just going to stay there", I heard someone say with amusement, I looked up to see Hermes the messenger of the gods standing there with a smile on his face,

"Oh, Hi Lord Hermes, good to see you again, would you happen to know where Lady Athena is?" I replied as I stepped out onto Olympus, while the other gods did know what I was doing, only Athena and Poseidon were allowed to contact and talk to me over the years, normally Athena would meet me a at the lift entrance when I needed see her to finish a task, guess the last one is not as strict.

"Finally finished, well I think she's in the throne room, if not she will be in her palace." He answered, I thanked him and started heading towards the throne room of the gods, passing hundreds of minor gods on the way, seriously the Greeks were definitely not short on gods, once again Olympus took my breathe away, there's certainly nothing like it anywhere else in the world, the bright white buildings and temples lined with gold, statues of all the gods and goddesses made of pure Marble, with statues of the Olympians having gold and silver inlaid on them, of course the beauty of Olympus now is all due to Annabeth, she's the one who designed these amazing buildings and statues after Olympus was destroyed in the second titan war.

I was so busy admiring my surroundings I didn't realize we had arrived at the throne room until I walked into its massive doors, that's going to leave a mark in the morning, seems my head hit the door hard enough for the gods inside to hear, as the doors opened before I could even think about knocking. I entered the gigantic building and saw that the only occupants of the room where, Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, the person who's kept me busy for the last two years, and my father, Poseidon god of the seas. I assumed he was just here to observe the end of the last task or to encourage me, so I approached Athena and knelt down in front of her, "Lady Athena, I have done as you asked and completed the twelve tasks of Heracles, I present to you Cerberus the guardian of the underworld as proof of completing the final one." I said with as much respect as I could muster.

"Perseus Jackson, you have indeed completed the challenge I set you, possibly even better then Heracles himself, you have shown that you are indeed a hero worthy of my respect and my blessing, despite your parentage," I think I saw a smile on her face but I must be mistaken Athena never smiles, she said the last part while glaring at my father who just glared back.

"You have shown, in a few cases, a little wisdom and no short amount of courage, if it is still your wish, you may propose to my daughter, and if anyone asks where you have been the last two years you may tell them the truth." She said while once again looking down at me.

"Thank you Lady Athena, if that is all may I return to my home?" I asked joyfully, I think my grin was the biggest I've ever had on my face.

"yes young hero you may return to camp half-blood, but be warned you may not like some of the changes, but before you go we must return Lord Hades pet to him and there is another matter that needs to be taken care of,", she said, and I wondered what she meant by changes but I guess I'll find out soon enough, then she waved her hand and Cerberus disappeared right before my eyes, I'll never get used to it.

"Now that that's out of the way there is one more matter that needs my attention, I believe I said you have shown me you are worthy of my respect and blessing?" I didn't realize what she meant until she said, "Perseus Jackson I bestow upon you my blessing." A faint grey color surrounded me briefly and I realized she meant her godly blessing, cool, I wonder if Annabeths architectural conversations will be easier to understand now, but I guess l will find out soon enough, I thanked Athena and gave a quick respectful bow to my father before charging out as fast as I could, I ran past minor and a few major gods all of them looking shocked as I raced past at that point in time I think I could of matched the speed of Hermes I was going so fast, gods I couldn't wait to get there, camp half-blood, home.

Before I reached the elevator I stopped at a fountain that was causing a rainbow and threw a golden drachma in asking to speak to iris, who promptly answered, I asked her to restore all iris messages to me and once she had agreed I cut the connection and carried on charging down the streets of Olympus. A few minutes later I was standing in the lift on my down to the lobby, after what seemed like a millennia, once again I curse ADHD, the lift doors opened, I charged out throwing the key-card at the guy behind the desk as I ran past. I was too impatient too call a mortal taxi or wait for Argus to drive the bus here, so I did what any normal impatient demigod would do, I hailed the grey sisters cab, not my smartest move, but still I got too camp half-blood faster than I would of otherwise. I walked towards the hill where Thalias pine tree stood recalling all my memories as I went, defending the borders of camp, defeating the minotaur, that night I turned sixteen, Tyson, all my friends and Chiron, I was about to see them all again.

I Arrived at Thalias tree and looked down over the valley, from where I was I could see the cabins and the big house as well as some of the activities areas like the climbing wall and the canoe lake, memories came flooding back but first and foremost I needed to talk to Chiron so I headed over to the big house. As I neared the volleyball court I saw some guys were playing a game (most likely Apollo cabin), I didn't want to be bombarded with questions so I tried to sneak past, unfortunately Will Solace one of Apollo's kids saw, and recognized me, "PERCY?" he shouted when he saw me, and of course everyone knew which Percy he meant, so I started running at full pelt again. Will, of course, decided to chase after me and caught up when I reached the Big house.

"Percy it is you, why did you run and where have you been, we've been searching for you for two years, why'd you leave?" he said trying to get in as many questions as he could, maybe he thought I was gonna run again.

"Oh, hi Will, didn't see you there, listen I would rather not say anything until I've talked to Chiron and Annabeth, could you tell me where they are?" I asked him, he seemed to pale at Annabeths name, don't know why though,

"Y-y-yeah I think Chiron's teaching archery at the moment, and I'm not sure where Annabeth is, but Chiron should be back here soon." He said, he sounded a bit worried,

"Thanks, I'll wait here for Chiron then." I answered.

Just as I said that though I heard a new voice,

"Percy? Is that really you my boy?" I turned to see my mentor and the first one to believe in me,

"Chiron, you have no idea how good it is to see you again," I said cheerfully, Chiron on the other hand looked like he had seen a ghost. "Well Percy it seems we have much to discuss, we can talk inside the Big house." With that I followed him inside and told him the reason I left and why I was gone for so long.

"I see, so you wanted to ask propose to Annabeth and wanted her mother's permission first? Well that would have been enough to explain your absence since the gods challenges are rarely done quickly, but I am surprised that Athena praised you too such an extent and even gave you her blessing, I wonder." He said when I had finished my story, "Athena did mention some changes in camp that I might not like, but I haven't seen anything yet, do you know what she meant?" I asked him hopefully. "I… have an idea of what she meant, first and foremost of the changes is that another camper was claimed by Poseidon."

"You mean I have a brother? Great where is he?" I asked Chiron excitedly.

"I believe he is on the beach at the moment, but Percy listen to me." He replied pleadingly, but by that time I was gone and already heading down to the beach.

As I walked towards the beach I noticed there were a lot of new campers as well as quite a few new cabins, of course I saw campers I recognized and who recognized me, but I ignored them for now and carried on going, I'll explain myself tonight I thought, as I neared the beach I heard a couple of voices, "so you haven't been able to contact him?"

"No not for the last two years." I recognized the second one as Annabeth's, huh wonder why she's here, "Ha my idiot brother must be dead." The first voice said, wonder who he means?

"It's possible, but I can't help to feel like I'm doing something wrong, he did say he didn't know when he'd be back."

"Oh come on Annabeth, he's definitely dead, either that or my worthless brother ran away." At that point I arrived at the beach and saw Annabeth and another guy who I didn't recognize, but I stopped when I saw the next part.

"Maybe your right, but will is this really ok?" Annabeth said while looking worried

"Of course it is." The other guy said while wiping a tear away from her eyes, and then he kissed her, I was so shocked I couldn't move, the worst was that she didn't pull away, at that point I lost it completely, I was so mad I couldn't control myself, the water on the beach started rolling in and became wilder, the two on the beach hadn't even noticed me yet, but they noticed the sea getting wilder. "Huh I thought dad was keeping the sea calm today?" the guy said but what he said didn't register.

"Just what do you think you ARE DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND MATE? AND WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU?" I roared, the guy and Annabeth turned around to see me standing there, Annabeths eyes and mouth opened in shock; the other guy just looked at me as if I was crazy (which at the moment I was),

"Your girlfriend? Annabeths my Girlfriend are you feeling ok? Cause it's strange for someone not to know who I am, oh well, the names Petros, I'm one and only son of Poseidon, greatest demigod alive and best swordsmen in camp, and you are?" he said with an arrogant look on his face.

By this time the waves were almost as large as the big house and I think somewhere else was experiencing earthquakes, "YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME? I AM PERSEUS JACKSON OLDEST SON OF POSEIDON, SAVIOUR OF OLYMPUS, AND ONE OF THE LEADERS OF THE GIANT WAR, AND YOU HAVE SUCCEDDED IN MAKING ME ANGRY." At the last part a massive wave started building up on the sea and a small earthquake started rumbling over camp, I could feel my father trying to control it, but for some reason at the moment I was far stronger than him an audience had started gathering, I recognized most of the campers, and most of them were staring at me in shock, my so called brother was trying to stop my wave but he was failing miserably, "YOUR MY BROTHER? HA YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF A SON OF POSEIDON." I was so angry, the earthquake was getting stronger the arena was starting to crumble as well as a few of the cabins, the wave, that was now the twice the size of a tsunami came crashing down and reached all the up to the climbing wall, thankfully my mind was clear enough to protect my friends, once the water had washed away I was still angry the sea showed it, the waves were rougher than anything I've ever seen, the ground was still trembling a bit, even the explosion at MT saint Helens looked small compared to the earthquake that was about to erupt, my brother looked shocked and Annabeth was as pale as death, I finally focused my attention her.

"ANNABETH, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? I TOLD YOU I MIGHT BE GONE FOR A WHILE. I roared with anger and pain in my voice, Annabeth still looked shocked, "P-p-p-p-p-Percy? I thought you were dead, I didn't even know what you were doing." She replied sounding absolutely terrified and almost on the verge of tears, but at the moment I didn't care, she had betrayed me, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING? I'VE SPENT THE LAST TWO YEARS TRYING TO GAIN YOUR MOTHERS APPROVAL SO I COULD MARRY YOU, DON'T YOU THINK MY FATHER WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU IF I WAS DEAD? I answered even louder than before, Annabeth was in tears when she heard that, I think she was saying sorry over and over again, but I couldn't hear clearly enough, by now a large crowd had gathered and all my friends were there including Grover, Nico, and Thalia, as well as Chiron and Dionysius, who was actually paying attention for once, the sea was once again getting rougher and another earthquake was building up. What happened next surprised everyone as well as me, a sea green light started emitting from me; it got stronger and brighter as the seas got rougher, but then everything came crashing down, the hurt and pain caused by Annabeths betrayal finally caught up, and I collapsed the light stopped, the sea calmed down, and the earth stopped rumbling, I lost conscious.

I woke up on a bed somewhere; I felt groggy but could hear faint voices,

"What to do?" "He's too powerful." "godhood?" were the only parts of the conversation that I caught then I fell asleep again.

**AN: well here it is finally the next chapter in the story, whats gonna happen next? Can you guess? Do you know? I do? , so tell me what you think love it? Hate it? Not sure about it?**


	6. A massive shock

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****)**

**Time for the next chapter, I AM UNSTOPPABLE MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry I'm slightly bored at the moment.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Percy POV five days after losing conscious)**

My eyes flew open as I practically jumped out of bed, in my dream I had almost destroyed the whole of camp, I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the infirmary at camp, huh strange why would I be in here I haven't been in any major battles recently, I thought to myself, then the memories of recent events came rushing back, my arrogant brother, Annabeth, my anger, and the amount of power I had, I was more powerful than my father, I couldn't believe it, how could I be more powerful than a god?

"Percy?" I heard someone ask with worry; I turned my head to see my best friend in the world Grover underwood, Lord of the wild.

"Hey G-man how are you?" I asked happy to see him again after so long,

"Percy-y-y-y-y-y, it's so good to see you again, how are you? Are you feeling ok? What happened? He said throwing questions at me like a Gatling gun.

"calm down Grover, listen I'd rather not talk about it but it's good to see you too, so how long was I out, and how much damage did I do?" I asked, his reply was not uplifting,

"Well about that….. You've been unconscious for almost a week and as for the camp, all the cabins, part of the big house and the arena were destroyed, the strawberry fields are flooded and the mess hall has partly collapsed, but don't worry no one's blaming you." He said trying to sound upbeat but it didn't help I winced at every word, after Grover finished I heard someone walking in and looked up to see Chiron,

"Ah Percy my boy, I see you're awake, I was just about to come and check on your condition, how are you feeling?" he looked pleased that I was awake but also deep in thought.

"Hi Chiron, I feel fine, I'm sorry about camp I just couldn't control myself, was anyone hurt?" I answered looking down as I said it, his reply was a bit better than Grover's had been,

"Good good, don't worry I understand and no, no one was hurt but I need to discuss something with you in private, Grover could you leave for a bit, I think the dryads may need some help with the strawberry fields." He said sounding a bit forlorn about it; I was starting to get worried cause Chiron never asks anyone to leave unless it's a life and death kind of important.

"Percy, I'm sure you are aware by now that you managed to wrestle control of the sea from your father, even if it was only for a few minutes and due to anger, it still makes you the most powerful demigod to have ever been born, the gods have ordered you to attend a council meeting to decide your fate as soon as you are well." Chiron seemed to be distracted while he said that,

"Chiron, how could I be more powerful than my dad?" I asked confusion in mind and voice, "I don't know Percy all we can do is wait for the god's verdict and see if they know anything afterwards." He replied once again seeming a bit worried, I decided to let the gods know I was fine right there and see if I couldn't get some answers, all of a sudden I hate not knowing must be Athena's blessing, hope I don't become a library like Anna - like her, "Chiron, can you let the gods know I'm well enough to attend their meeting." I asked my teacher hopefully; thankfully it seemed he had the same idea,

"yes Percy I was just thinking that might be a good idea, you should head to Olympus I will let them know you're on your way." That decided I climbed out of bed and walked out of the infirmary, the sight that meet my eye's was not a good one, let's just say Grover's assessment of the damage sounded like a paradise compared to the reality and leave it at that. The campers were so busy rebuilding and clearing rubble that no one noticed me as I headed to the boundaries of the camp, thank the gods Thalias pine had been untouched by my anger, it still stood there tall and proud, protecting the camp, I saw MS O'Leary sitting next to the tree as if waiting for me, I walked up to her and said soothingly, "hello girl, mind taking me to New York?" she ruffed at me which for an animal her size was more like a roar, but I took it as a yes and got on, once I was sitting on her back she charged straight into the nearest shadow and a few seconds later we emerged right next to the empire state building. I got off MS O'Leary and she immediately lay down and went to sleep, guess the trip exhausted her.

I headed into the lobby and moved towards the counter, but before I could say anything the guy behind the counter took one look at me and handed the key-card over without a word. I once again entered the lift and pushed the key-card into its slot, there was no music in the lift on the way up, Apollo must either be too busy or understood I wasn't in the mood, doubt it though. When the lift finally reached the 600th floor, I stepped once again onto the home of the gods, I didn't bother looking around, everything I saw reminded me of her and how much it hurt, so I just walked as fast as I could and kept my normally wondering eyes on the pavement beneath me.

After a few minutes I reached my destination the throne room of the gods, you know it's kind of Ironic less than a week ago I was here because of love, now I'm here because of anger. Not long after I arrived the doors opened and I heard Lord Zeus's voice,

"PERSEUS JACKSON, ENTER," he said his voice booming like thunder, I slowly walked into the throne room and there looking at me for the third time in my life was the Olympian council, I looked directly at Aphrodite glaring absolute daggers at her, she winced when she saw the look I was giving her, I turned to look at Athena thinking she would be delighted but she was looking at me with, was that regret?

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WE HAVE CALLED YOU HERE TODAY TO DISCUSS YOUR FATE, when you lost control of yourself you somehow managed to take control of the sea from your father, a power that normally lies dormant, but your anger and the amount of betrayal you felt at that point in time triggered it, it was too much for your body to handle, if you had not lost conscious that day you would of died, we as gods cannot allow that kind of power to exist unchecked so-,"

"If you're going to kill me just get on with it, I don't want to hear long boring speeches about the gods duty, I don't need explanations, if you're going to do it just do it." I interrupted, which next to interrupting Athena was probably not the smartest thing I did, but what happened next surprised me.

"BOY WE ARE NOT HERE TO KILL YOU, we are here to help you, the fates have already decided your destiny, and so we cannot change it." Zeus boomed at me.

"Lord Zeus, what do you mean already decided? I thought I had completed my destiny by stopping kronos and Gaea?" I asked confusion evident in my voice, but to my surprise it wasn't Zeus who answered, it was Athena, "Yes Perseus you did defeat kronos and Gaea but those were just tests that the fates put forward for you, there is a prophecy that only we the 12 Olympians, as well as Hades and Hestia know, it was issued by the three fates about five hundred years before the second titan war, it goes like this

_One son of three_

_Shall set Olympus free_

_Scattering the crooked one_

_Twice he shall save thee_

_Putting to sleep the mother of all_

_Thus time will need a new lord_

_If his power grows_

_That title shall be his to keep"_

I was more than a little confused, if the gods were saying what I thought they were saying then I wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you saying they were talking about me?" I asked a little confused, "Perseus, we weren't sure who they meant at the time of the second titan war, it could have been you, Nico or Thalia, but you are the one who's power grew, now you unknowingly rival your fathers," Athena answered, which was amazing in itself but the fact that she didn't answer with disgust in her voice was even more shocking, but I was drawn away from that fact by Zeus's voice as he once again addressed me. "Perseus, you refused the first time and we do not offer this chance twice but the fates made it clear five hundred years ago, we once again give you the chance to become a god, if you accept you will be the new lord of time and heroes, although the fates were clear about you, we will not force you into anything, do you accept?" He asked me, and honestly I was shocked, I thought I was coming here today to either die or be exiled, instead I'm being offered godhood again and not just any god a major god, I thought about it for a bit, last time I refused it was because of Annabeth, but now she's no longer there, if I accept I could help new generations of heroes and I could also make sure the gods keep their promise for the rest of eternity.

"Lord Zeus, I thank you for your generous offer and I….. I accept." I answered. Zeus and my father looked relieved that I had accepted, wonder why that is, before I could blink the three fates were standing in front of me, "So young demigod you have accepted Lord Zeus's offer" the first one said with a high pitched voice, she was tall with a long witch like nose, "Well then we will need to remake your life string won't we now?" the second one said with a gravelly voice, she was short and round with one eye socket and looked a bit like a potato, "Of course we already knew this day was coming," the third one said with a low ominous voice I couldn't see her face cause she was wearing a long cloak with a hood over her head, but she was the tallest of all three, with the cloak she looked like the grim reaper. The second one pulled out a ball of yarn like the one they were making socks out of when I first saw them, but instead of blue this one was sea green with patches of blue so deep you would swear you could dive straight into them, it reminded me of the sea, then I realized, that ball of yarn is…my life, these three people literally held my life in their hands that is until they gave the ball of yarn to me. I looked at them confused (honestly I don't think Athena's Blessing helped at all, I still get confused by most things) the third one was the one to answer my silent question, "although the gods do fear us for our power, we do not control their fates, the gods are kept in their place by the ancient laws written and put in place by the siblings, Lord Chaos and Lady Order, gods fade when their area of influence dies, like pan, the wild places of the earth become so few that he lost his power completely. When a new god is created we must give them their mortal life line in order to change it." She said in her ominous voice, I immediately understood what she meant (maybe Athena's blessing actually did help a bit?), after handing me my life (literally) the three fates as well as the gods started chanting in a language far older then ancient Greek, as they carried on I started understanding bits and pieces, catching a word here and there. I realized I was glowing a faint green-blue colour, as they continued chanting the light changed from a blue-green colour to a bright golden bronze, not unlike the gold of kronos's eye's, at this point I could understand the language clearly, the Olympians and the fates said all at once,

"_By the ancient laws set in place by chaos and order, let this demi god become a god, let him take up the title of lord of time and god of heroes, let his mortal blood turn to golden ichor."_

As they finished chanting the glowing light started settling and became more solid I felt amazing, I was stronger, faster and more powerful than I had ever been before, I looked down and saw my mortal life line had disappeared and been replaced with a golden-bronze ball of yarn, before I had finished looking it over, one of the fates snatched it from me and they disappeared again leaving me alone with twelve gods.

"Now that the important parts over, Perseus we must decide on your area of influence, your sacred animal, your symbol and your titles, the last one is irrelevant seeing as we already know you are the lord of time and heroes, staying in that area I think your realm should be camp half-blood, you just need to choose a sacred animal and a symbol." Zeus boomed in his, I am being serious now, voice, I thought about it for a while and agreed that camp half-blood made sense, for a sacred animal I asked if I could take hellhounds seeing as my pet was one, to which Zeus was a bit wary but he agreed in the end, apparently that means I can control them now cool, for my symbol I chose a sand timer with two swords crossed behind it.

"Now that everything is taken care of welcome to the Olympian council Perseus Jackson, Lord of time."

With the last word two new thrones appeared, one between my father and Ares, it was a golden bronze colour if you stared into it for a while it was almost as if you were staring into time itself, that must be my throne, the other one appeared on Demeter's right, it was black as midnight, and looked as cold as death, maybe their allowing Hades to join the council.

I sat down on my throne and immediately felt power coursing through me, I felt like I could stop all of time with a single thought, which I guess technically I could, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Zeus talking to Hermes.

"Hermes, when we're done here go let Hades know he has a place on Olympus, but before we finish there was one last matter to take care of, Perseus, we all have our symbols of power, you need to choose one and we will get the Cyclops's who forged our weapons to make it," huh guess I was right about hades, I thought about it for a few minutes and decided a scythe would do nicely, not one like kronos's, a golden bronze one that could affect time in almost anyway, one with the same look and feel as my throne, when I put forward my idea, Zeus agreed saying it would be done. With that Zeus told Dionysius he was no longer camp director, seeing as I would be taking over, and he was relieved of his punishment but he was restricted to one bottle of wine a day for the next 50 years, which seemed to please him a bit, after that there were some minor details such as my palace, and a honorary cabin at camp. Finally Zeus adjourned the meeting and everyone filed out, except for Hermes who teleported himself to the underworld.

On my way out I saw my Father and Athena standing there waiting for me, wow they're actually near each other without arguing that's a miracle, I thought to myself and headed over to them.

**AN: WOW 2 chapters in one day, phew I'm beat, but hey I really wanted to get to the cool part AND HERE WE ARE, it's going to get cool from here onwards. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, tell me what you thought.**


	7. Authors noteAuthors question

**Sorry guys not another chapter, but I am writing the next one right now, just an Authors Note. So now Percy's a god and I need ideas for who Percy's going to fall for, will Annabeth come back? Or maybe someone new? (I'm happy to write any pairing except for percadite and percyXhera also I am warning you now so there won't be disappointment later on, there will be no mature content AT ALL!) **


	8. Afterwards

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****)**

**Thanks for all the favs, they've really encouraged me to carry on writing, you're all EPICLY AWESOME. **

** Fanofathena: Thanks a bunch.**

**Chapter 6**

**(Percy POV, some things never change :D)**

As I got closer to my father and Athena, I noticed they seemed a bit uncomfortable and were glaring daggers at each other, well I guess they still hate each other then, I thought to myself as I approached them my dad looked up at me and smiled as he said,

"Percy my boy, congratulations on joining us." He said giving me an almost Tyson like bear hug,

"Thanks dad, I had no reason to stay so I thought why not help the future demigods." I replied as he pulled away, he looked over at Athena as he said.

"Percy, while we're on the subject I believe my niece here has something to say to you," whilst he was talking I noticed he and Athena were once again glaring daggers at each other, but Athena broke eye contact and looked over at me,

"Perseus, I need to apologize for my fool of a daughters actions, it was my fault you were gone for two years and therefore my fault she thought you were dead." She said while looking straight at me, but I thought I saw regret in her expression, like earlier maybe I'm just losing it.

"Athena, I do not blame you for her actions, it was only natural that she thought I was dead after two years without a word from me, but she didn't think it through after all Nico would have felt me die, the only people I blame are Aphrodite and my idiot brother." I replied, Athena thanked me and walked off, I turned to my dad and said goodbye to him before teleporting to the borders of camp half-blood. **(Thought he would know how to instinctively, after all Dionysius did, read his story in detail and you'll see what I mean)**

As I passed Thalias tree, the sight before me was a lot better than it had been when I left, the Big house had been repaired and the cabins were completely rebuilt, looked like there was a new one as well, the rubble from the arena had been cleared and demigods ( Hephaestus's kids I assumed) were busy fixing the broken parts, the flooded strawberry fields had been cleared of water and a whole lot of satyrs were busy bringing it back to life, and the mess hall had been completely remodelled, over all ninety-nine per cent better then when I left. I walked over to the big house to see if Chiron was there, luckily he was, unfortunately she was as well, I still wasn't ready to talk to her but I needed to discuss things with Chiron as soon as possible so I just walked up to them and said while keeping my voice even,

"Hi Chiron, I'm back, but I need to talk to you privately quickly if you don't mind." Chiron looked up at me with relief obvious in his expression; she just paled and looked away,

"Percy, glad to see you're still alive, of course, we can talk inside my office." He said as he walked towards the big house, I followed him inside, where he climbed into his magical wheelchair (Another thing I'll never get used to) and went behind his desk.

"Now Percy, tell me what happened, what was the gods decision?" he asked me thoughtfully, so I told him about the prophecy of the fates and the gods offer, as well as me accepting it and finally my titles, symbol and the fact that I would be taking Dionysius's place as director of camp. Through it all he stayed quite not asking any questions or moving an inch, when I finished my story he congratulated me and told me that I shouldn't let anyone else know my new status until my godly weapon was presented to me. "Chiron, I need you to do something for me," I said while taking out riptide and placing it on the desk, "This is a demigods weapon, not a gods, can you keep it until another hero has the right to claim it as his own?" I asked him hopefully, he agreed that was probably best and took the pen putting it in his pocket, he told me I should go and see how the repairs are going and see if I can help out at all. So I left the big house and headed down towards the arena where I thought I could help out the most.

On my towards the arena, I passed quite a few demigods all of whom were so busy helping out they didn't even notice me or if they did they either looked away or ignored me completely. I arrived at the arena too see it was in much better shape than it looked from a distance, all the rubble had been cleared away, and construction of the new one had already begun, so far over half the arena had been rebuilt, I was so busy inspecting it I didn't notice everyone around me until someone said,

"Hey what do ya know, it's the power house himself how you doing perc? Come to destroy more stuff?" I turned around to see Leo Valdez standing there with a massive grin on his face.

"hahaha very funny Hothead, how's it going? Anything I can do to help?" I replied, glad to see someone could make my little rampage into a joke, but then again Leo could make anything into a joke. Leo told me they needed someone to help the Ares cabin with heavy lifting. So I spent the rest of the day putting stone blocks into place and basically doing any heavy lifting that no one else could do, I got a few weird looks from people with the weight I picked up, but after the amount of power I displayed at the beach, no one said anything and probably put it under the category of more Jackson weirdness.

By the time the conch shell blew for dinner, the Arena had been almost completed thanks to Tyson showing up with 5 other Cyclops's and after giving me a crushing hug (twice) told me they were here to help with the construction. We all filed into the mess hall, I went to sit down at the Poseidon table (so as not to raise suspicion) until I saw my so called brother sitting there, so instead I grabbed some food, made the normal offering and headed towards the amphitheatre to eat and wait for the songs to start. On my way there I suddenly heard a voice in my head saying "Please whoever you are send me a sign dad." And another "mom I would really like to meet you, can I?" I wonder what that was, maybe I'm going crazy, could be Dionysius's doing, I'll ask Chiron about it later on.

About half an hour later everyone filed into the Amphitheatre, followed by Chiron who started the fire, which was unfortunately quite low and light but deep purple indicating that only a few camper were in a good mood. The Apollo campers tried to get everyone's spirits up, but no one was in the mood for songs it seemed. After the Apollo cabins failed attempt to cheer everyone up Chiron took the stage and did the usual notices, after that he said, "Campers, there is one more important notice you need to know, I'm sure you have noticed that the camp director, Mr. D, has been absent for the past couple of days. This is because he is no longer camp director." By this point everyone's curiosity had been spiked and I heard a few campers say "hope he's better than MR. D," After that the fire flared a bit and changed to a dark yet cheerful Orange, I turned my attention back to Chiron, "His name will not be revealed as he is yet to receive his symbol of power but know that he is here tonight among us, I have been told by Tyson, one of Lord Poseidon's generals, that his new weapon will be ready the day after tomorrow." He said while looking at me, by this time the fire had soared up a bit and was now a bright Orange, indicating everyone's excitement, after that Chiron wished us all a good night and we headed back to our cabins, I didn't want to have to deal with that idiot of a brother so I headed into the woods and fell asleep near Zeus's fist.

I woke up as at dawn and sat up wondering where I was for a second, then I remembered I had slept in the forest so I could avoid my arrogant brother. I headed out of the forest and back into camp, none of the other campers were up yet except for Leo and the Cyclops's who had come to help, so I decided to give the camp a nice surprise and headed towards the cabins where Leo was going over some blue prints,

"Hey Leo, I've got a great idea," I said as I approached him, he looked up with his trademark grin,

"You were thinking of finishing the repairs before everyone else is up, weren't you kelp head?" man it annoys me when he does that, but he was spot on, I had caused my friends a lot of grief and decided I was going surprise the whole camp,

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking, the Arena's almost finished I reckon I could finish all the hard work, I just need someone to tell me where everything goes." I replied giving Leo a pointed look, he laughed and agreed to my plan, so we headed towards the Arena with the six Cyclops's including Tyson following us.

Me Leo and my Monstrous relatives spent the rest of the morning fixing the last part of the arena, when we were done Leo said he was going to the forge, Tyson and the other Cyclops's headed back to my father's palace, and I went over to the big house to see if Chiron was up yet. As I neared the big house there was a small flash just in front of me, I had a look to see what had caused it, on the grass in front of me was a green envelope, I picked it up and saw it was addressed to me, I recognized the handwriting immediately it was from my father so I opened and read what it said.

"_Percy, Chiron has informed me that you agreed not to reveal your new immortality until your symbol of power, namely your scythe is presented to you, Zeus wanted to do things the old fashioned way but I convinced him that your presence needed to be known as soon as possible, so my best and fastest smiths have been working day and night to finish your new weapon. This morning they told me it would be finished by late afternoon today so at seven o'clock this evening go to Olympus were Zeus myself and hades will present it too you finishing your induction to the Olympian council."_

"Percy? Why are you up so early?" I jumped when I heard someone addressing me, I turned to see Chiron standing behind me with a confused expression on his face, I told him the reason I was up early and that I wanted to give the campers a nice surprise by finishing the work on the arena, he just nodded his head understandingly. Then I remembered the voices in my head and decided now would be a good time to ask about it.

"Chiron, Last night after I left the mess hall to eat by the campfire, I heard a couple of voices in my head, do you know why that would be by any chance?" I said as I put my dad's letter away, "Ah yes well my boy that would be peoples prayers, if I remember correctly you are god of heroes as well as time?" I just nodded my head and he continued, "Well then all the unclaimed heroes now have a patron, namely you, because of this you will hear any unclaimed demigods prayer's and if you agree they can take refuge in your cabin." Chiron said with a smile on his face (He probably knew what I was going to do next).

"Thanks Chiron that makes sense, ok all the unclaimed demigods under thirteen**(is it thirteen, I can't remember) **can use my cabin for as long as they need to, oh and before I forget my new weapon will be finished ahead of schedule so I need to go to Olympus to receive it Later today." Chiron didn't seem surprised at the last part (probably already knew), I said bye too Chiron and decided to spend my day in the forest and on the beach.

Man that was fun, I had spent my entire day fighting the monsters in the woods, and I must say teleporting makes it so much fun, I had heard the conch sound for breakfast and lunch, but I had ignored them both and conjured my own food, it was currently around ten to seven in the evening so I teleported myself to Olympus, I arrived outside the doors to the throne room and entered to receive my new weapon.

**Well here it is again, another chapter, WOOH I AM ON FIRE MAN :D, anyway enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, seriously did you love it? Hate it? Can't wait for more? Does it hurt your eyes? I want to know.**


	9. The new camp director

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****)**

**Thanks to everyone for your replies to my Authors note, I still haven't decided, smegol26 I love that idea, it's one of the top contendors in my head now.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Percy POV, Again :D)**

I walked into the throne room and the first thing I noticed was that the only ones there were, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. The thrones had moved around, Hera's had moved leaving Zeus's at the head of the throne room with Poseidon on the left and hades on the right. Poseidon was holding what I assumed was my scythe, but it didn't look like anything special, in fact it looked like ordinary metal.

"Perseus Jackson, Lord of time and god of heroes, we are here to present to you your symbol of power, Poseidon." Zeus boomed and my father handed him the metal scythe, after that Zeus once again addressed me,

"Perseus, this scythe is the weapon you chose, but while it is a fine piece of work, it does not yet have anything to link it to you," he said as he handed me my weapon, before I could ask anything he said,

"Now Perseus you need to put your essence into the blade, so that it links to you, Concentrate your power and let all of time flow into it." He instructed, I concentrated on the weapon in my hand and it suddenly there was a Golden flash, I looked down to see the scythe that had looked ordinary before had turned the same colour as my throne, at the top where the curved blade of the scythe sat, was a sand timer and etched into the handle were the names of some of the greatest heroes in all of history, the weapon felt like it was part of me like with one swing I could cut through history.

"Perseus, with your symbol of power you are now officially a member of the Olympian council and a major god." Zeus said (and to be honest, he didn't really look happy about it, probably cause he resents me for how many times I've saved the gods backs), My father beamed the biggest smile I've ever seen before his face full of pride and I had the feeling some countries like Australia were having the best surf waves ever, Hades looked bored out of his mind, (probably didn't have to be here last time), Zeus addressed me once more telling me the basics of the ancient laws and how I should carry out my duty as god of time before dismissing us. As hades and Poseidon got up the thrones changed back to their original layout. Zeus stayed on his throne whilst Poseidon and Hades teleported to their respective homes.

I teleported myself to the cabins area in camp where the campfire was about to take place, luckily no one was here yet they must still be eating.

"Dad, Please tell me who you are, and god of hero's thanks for letting me and Sylvie stay in your cabin, It's like all the bad stuff in my life is washed away when I'm in there." And then another "Thank you, god of heroes who ever you are, Chiron says I'll know who my mom is when I turn thirteen, so thank you for letting us use your cabin until then." Again hearing voices in my head, must be the same kids from before, I need to meet them before the campfire tonight, so I headed up to the mess hall and waited just outside. I spotted two kids sitting at my table, one of them was a young girl, probably aged six or seven, the other one looked around the age of ten or 11, he was quite tall, with messy black hair and… were those green eyes? A few minutes later the campers filed out, I quickly blended into the crowd and caught up with the two undetermined ones,

"Hi, you're the guys staying in the new cabin right?" I asked trying to sound cheerful, the guy answered in a somewhat suspicious voice,

"Yeah what of it, you gonna try and beat us like that Clarisse girl did?" I just laughed at that and replied, "Nah, I'm not like that, only Ares kids will do that to you, but they're not that bad when you get to know them, my names Percy, and you are?"

"Wait you're Percy? Percy Jackson? First son of Poseidon in decades?" I just nodded my head confused as to why he was getting so excited.

"Oh gods, Your my hero, Ever since I came to camp a year ago I've wanted to meet you, everyone said you were either dead or had run away, my names Pericles and this is my step sister Sylvie." I darkened a bit when he mentioned that people thought I was dead, but cheered up when I went to say hello to Sylvie she got shy and hid behind Pericles leg, I chuckled and said "Hi Sylvie, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." After that she came out and said hello, I was glad these two were in my cabin for now; it seems they've had a bit of a tough time.

We arrived at the campfire and Chiron as usual lit it, it immediately soared to over twenty feet and was the brightest gold I've ever seen, the campers must be in a very good mood tonight, we sang the usual songs lead of course by the Apollo cabin, afterwards Chiron got up and gave the usual notices, then he glanced over at me and gave the announcement I had been waiting for.

"Campers, I told you last night that there is a new god, the god of time and heroes, I'm sure every one of you has seen the new cabin, I said his identity wasn't going to be revealed until he had his symbol of power. Well I am happy to announce that our new director's weapon was completed ahead of schedule and instead of tomorrow night he will make himself known tonight, I'm sure there are a few among you who are more than pleased to hear this news," he said while looking at Pericles and Sylvie, I looked at them and saw that their smile were possibly even bigger then my fathers had been earlier, I turned my attention back to Chiron,

"I now introduce to you, the thirteenth Olympian, Lord of time, god of heroes and our new camp director, Lor-"

"It's ok Chiron, I can introduce myself, thanks for building the suspense though, everyone's on the edge of their seat," I interrupted, chuckling a bit near the end as I stood up and walked to the fire and stood next to Chiron. I looked around to see everyone's expression and gods (that includes me now) it was hilarious, Leo was about explode with excitement, he was literally hopping in his seat, Clarisse's mouth was wide open in shock, will's eyes were about to pop out and Ann-she looked like she was on the verge of tears, her sibling, Malcolm, had his arm around her and was trying to comfort her, I directed my gaze to Pericles and Sylvie, Sylvie's eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at me in wonder realizing she was living in my cabin, Pericles was just as shocked, not only had he met his favourite hero but also the god who was letting him stay in his cabin, before I could finish taking in everyone's expressions Petros my idiot brother spoke up, had to be him I thought,

"Wait a minute; you don't really expect us to believe this do you? Just because you almost destroyed camp due to some girlfriend problems doesn't mean you are a god now," he said, must be angry at me, "Petros, If I were you I would be very careful what you say next, my past relationship is still a very touchy subject with me and considering the fact you are directly involved makes it even more of a dangerous subject, the reason I became a god was because I almost destroyed the camp," I said keeping my voice even but with a hint of warning,

"You still expect us to believe this junk." Petros said as he pulled out a sword and charged at me, I pulled out my scythe and hit the ground with the end of it, immediately he slowed down, it looked as if he was moving through jelly, I released time around him as I dodged the oncoming attack, Petros went flying past me and would of went into the fire if I hadn't of caught the back of his shirt, he just glared at me and went to sit down again.

"I am Lord Perseus, the thirteenth Olympian, I am the titan kronos's replacement as Lord of time, I am the god of heroes and as such any unclaimed demigod may use my cabin, and I am also camp half-blood new director," I said in a deep voice that people later on told me sounded like history itself was speaking, "but I am also Percy Jackson, former demigod and do not expect to be treated any different, so if you need advice or help with anything, except archery, come and talk to me." I said my voice returning to normal. After that everyone calmed down a bit realizing I was still the same old Percy, I put my scythe back in its holder on my back, and walked back over to my bed, Chiron ended the day telling the campers to get to bed and they all left the campfire heading towards their respective cabins, I walked towards my cabin as I wanted to talk to Sylvie and Pericles and get to know them better, but I heard someone calling my name and turned around to see

"Annabeth?"

She was looking at me in utter shock and disbelief; she looked like she was about burst out crying,

"Percy, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking can you ever for-"

"Annabeth…. Just shut it, I've already forgiven you, although I believe you didn't think clearly enough, you had good reason to believe I was dead. It will take time for my heart to heal but you are still one of my best friends and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't of forgiven you, there are only two people in this world who I blame, my so called brother and Aphrodite, so stop acting like I'm going to hate you forever more." I interrupted, she winced a bit when I mentioned my brother, but she got message and started to smile again,

"Heh, you never change do you seaweed brain." She stated a bit more comfortably and headed back to her cabin. I decided needed some alone time to think, I teleported myself to the beach, my favourite spot in all of camp, and sat down to think recent events over. My mind soon wondered over to Pericles, those green eyes, they looked exactly like mine, it will be interesting to find out who his father is, I thought to myself.

"Perseus" I heard someone calling my name I looked around but couldn't say anyone,

"Perseus" Again I looked around,

"Perseus" this time the sounded older and deeper voice I looked around and finally spotted someone standing in front of my cabin, He looked like an old man, but he also looked powerful. He was looking straight at me his eyes were a deep rich gold, they looked like they were seeing my whole life. As I got nearer I could feel time slowing and when I reached him it stopped completely, being god of time I could still move freely, but if it had been anyone else, Titan, god or demigod they would have been frozen in time.

"Who are you, and why do you want me?" I asked him, he just looked at me with amusement.

"It would seems the new Lord of time does not know me, yet he spoke with my voice which not even Kronos could do, I wonder why that is?" he replied, his voice like a million millennia's were talking at once.

"Very well young god, seeing as you obviously do not recognize me, my name is Chronos."

"Kronos? But you're nothing like him, besides he faded when I took his place." I replied confused, the man just laughed and replied,

"No, I am not that Kronos, although it is an easy mistake to make, my name is spelt with a Ch not a K, I am the Primordial god of time, do you understand now young god?" Indeed I did, a Primordial deity and my predecessor had just decided to pop in and pay me a visit.

"Sigh, I am fading young god, you have claimed the title of lord of time, but you are more powerful than Kronos was, and somehow managed to talk with my voice, somehow you are claiming my power, every day I grow weaker and you grow stronger, I am here to deliver a warning, Lord chaos and lady order will not be pleased to hear this news, they may decide to action against you, be wary young god."

"Wait a minute, your telling me your dying?" I asked but he had already left. Looks like I have even more to think about now, I'd better let the Olympian council know about this in the morning, I thought to myself as I headed to the beach to think about what had just happened.

**AN: ooh, it's getting interesting now, who is Pericles? Why is his step sister also a demigod? Why is Chronos fading? Carry on reading to find out.** **What do you think of Percy's scythe? I know the normal idea is a sword but I decided to do something different.**


	10. The Council

**A/N: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Percy Jackson (really wish I did though****), Ok how many times do I have to do the disclaimer, cause it's really starting to get annoying now. WOW, I honestly didn't expect this story to get so many favs and follows thanks guys your all Awesome :D**

**Chapter 8**

**(Percy POV)**

I had been so deep in thought about recent events that I didn't realize what the time was until the sun started rising over the horizon, wow guess gods don't need much sleep, I thought to myself and decided it was high time the council new about my primordial counterparts visit. So I teleported myself to the throne room of Olympus, surprisingly Zeus was the only one there.

Perseus, shouldn't you be at camp half-blood?" He asked me in his booming voice (man he should really start learning to control his Audio levels),

"Lord Zeus, there has been a…..unusual development, something has happened that has never occurred in all of history, (I had already looked through the primordial history, and none of them have ever faded before now), I have come here to request a council meeting to discuss the current situation." I replied,

"You say this has never happened before? Very well, I will call the Olympian council together where you will explain the situation in detail" Zeus said as he sent out a thunderous boom that only the gods would understand, the next minute the whole of the Olympian council was assembled (man teleporting is useful),

"Brother, is there a reason you have assembled us?" My dad asked as he and the rest of us sat on our thrones.

"Yes brother there is, your son, has witnessed events that he claims have not happened before, Perseus please enlighten us." Zeus said, the last part aimed at me. I stood up and said

"Olympians, last night at camp Half-blood, I received an unusual visitor outside my cabin, He claimed to be the primordial god of time Chronos. He told me that he was fading due to a loss of power, and for some reason I was the cause of that loss, that somehow I was more powerful than the Titan Kronos. I do not know how this is possible but I have already checked and nothing like this has ever happened before, this is the first time a primordial god has faded." After that the whole room was silent (probably a first) unfortunately, it didn't last and the gods all erupted at once, asking questions, and just shouting at one another. The only ones who were silent were Athena, who was probably trying to come up with a logical solution, and hades who just looked bored.

"QUITE" I shouted with the same voice I used after Petros attacked me, immediately every single one of them shut it and stared at me.

"That is not the only message Chronos gave me, He also said that lord Cha-"

"So it is true." An older and more powerful voice interrupted, it sounded like the best and kindest peace leaders were speaking at once

"Time's new master is powerful indeed." A new voice said, this one sounded like a war that would cover the entire earth, a thousand times worse than the world wars were. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone except for the Olympian gods, but Zeus, my dad and hades (he's actually paying attention) looked scared out of their skins.

"So dear sister, what should we do about this young god?"

"I do not know brother, this is a new experience for us." Man these people were really starting to annoy me,

"Who are you? Instead of talking about me, why not show yourselves and talk to me face to face." A bit of advice if you ever hear old and powerful voices talking about you, don't talk back to them it's a really real really bad idea, A white light erupted in the throne room followed by the a shadow blacker then black.

"I like him sister; he has spunk, although he obviously doesn't know who we are."

"Yes brother, otherwise I doubt he would have talked in such a way." I could now see the two speakers quite clearly, the first one was a young man dressed in black, his hair was quite long and also black, he gave off an aura that made me want to start a war with the next person I saw, I knew if he wanted too he could destroy the entire earth in a war so big it would make WWI and II look like a game, but his eyes were the most disturbing part, there was no iris in them and they were the darkest deepest and worst black you could ever imagine, if you looked into them too long you would be trapped in darkness for all eternity. The other speaker was the complete opposite, she was a tall and elegant woman with long golden hair, her beauty rivalled that of Aphrodite's, her Aura was peaceful and calming, and her eyes, I can't remember what they looked like but wherever their gaze fell, peace and calm replaced chaos and unrest. By this time every god in the room, looked like they wanted to run and hide as far away from these two as possible.

"Sister, should we tell him?" the man said, looking over at the woman.

"No brother, it is not time yet, but Perseus, know this, the primordial god, Chronos faded after he visited you last night, that is all we have to say…. For now, but we have unfinished business young god." The woman said looking straight at me before disappearing in a flash of white light,

"Heh, my sister is too cautious sometimes, see ya Perseus." The guy said before also disappearing in a black light(is that even possible).

The room erupted into utter chaos as the gods started shouting again until Zeus boomed,

"Quite all of you, It is clear that they did not have hostile intent…. this time at least, Athena, what do you think the best course of action is?"

"It's obvious they were here for our young Perseus, and if he is as powerful as they say he is, he may lose control of his powers, because he wasn't born with them. So my suggestion would be that someone teaches him how to direct and control his powers, it would have one of us or someone more powerful like a titan."

"Wait a minute, who exactly were those people? And why are they such a big concern?" I asked.

"Percy, that was Lord Chaos and Lady Order," my dad was the one to reply.

"So you're saying the two beings who created the world just decided to pop in for a visit? And why me?" I asked confused,

"We do not know, it could have something to do with what Chronos told you." Athena was the one to answer me this time,

"Perseus, for now I suggest you return to camp and carry out your duties as god of heroes and the director of camp, the summer solstice is in two months' time, by then I will have a suitable plan to deal with the situation." Athena said confidently,

" It is decided then, Perseus will keep up his duties as camp director and as a god, at the summer solstice Athena will put forward her plan," Zeus boomed, completely recovered from Chaos and orders visit. With that Zeus adjourned the meeting and I teleported myself back to camp, man that took more time than I expected, it was already mid-afternoon, Clarisse would be teaching swordsmanship in the arena right about now, I decided to head down there and see how it was going and maybe help out a bit.

**A/N: So here we go another chapter done, sorry it's so short. I forgot to ask, what did you think of the fates? And now, what did you think of Lord Chaos and lady order? Did I do a good job on them? Also I've decided I'm either going to bring back Annabeth or make this a Percamis story, those two ideas are currently struggling for control in my head(FIRST MATCH PERCAMIS VS PERCABETH, ROUND ONE, DING DING DING).**


End file.
